overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 37
This is the thirty-seventh chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary After interrogating the assassin, Sebas Tian leads his newfound comrades, Brain Unglaus and Climb, to the brothel owned by Eight Fingers. They learn that there is also an emergency entrance somewhere in the building. In order to find it, Brain and Climb decide to attack the brothel from the back, whilst Sebas agrees to attack at the front entrance. The trio agrees that once Sebas causes enough of a ruckus to distract the inhabitants, it will give the other two time to search the interior for the secret entrance. Sebas informs them that he will try to capture the criminals, however, he warns them that, should they resist, he will slay them without mercy. The two nervously agree given they have limited numbers to effectively capture the ones in the brothel. Climb insists however that Sebas spare the members of the Eight Fingers' leadership to which the old butler concurs. After the two leave, Sebas prepares to enter the brothel, only to find the door locked. Having no lock-picking skills of any sort, Sebas decides to open it in his own fashion. Inside a guard yawns, who then notices a cracking sound at the door. To his shock he sees the old butler pushing the steel door aside, bending it like butter with his bare hand. Sebas claims the door moved due to rust to the flabbergasted human, who stammers out a welcome. Sebas calmly asks the man to step aside, before the voices of two other guards clamor out on what is going on. Sebas swiftly kills the man before him leaving a stain on the wall before the guards. Sebas Tian notes from Tuare's memories that the brothel is downstairs. He asks the guards where he could be directed downstairs, one bolts only to be beheaded with a kick from Sebas, who then repeats his question to the last surviving guard. The guard fearfully points him the stairs, which leads to Sebas giving his gratitude before telling the man that he has outlived his usefulness. Despite the pleas of the man, Sebas recalls Tuare's treatment and coldly tells his victim that he brought his fate upon himself before executing him. Back to Brain and Climb, who enter through the front of the brother. Brain tells Climb that he will take the men upstairs. He notices Climb's discomfort, who is nervous of the situation. The older man comforts his junior stating he could rely on Sebas and him. He also tells him to just focus on surviving and who he’s doing this for. The two dispatch some guards in the building. The first floor is empty as well as the second floor, leading Brain to think there is a secret entrance. Climb takes out the Bell of Detect Secret Doors he got from Gagaran and uses it to find a hidden door in the floor. He then takes out the Bell of Remove Trap and uses it on the door, revealing a poisoned bolt arrow. After removing the trap the two descend downstairs. Elsewhere Staffan Heivish is seen, his naked body straddling a naked young woman as he repeatedly punches her in the face. Taking pleasure in the suffering he inflicts, Staffan recalls an image of Princess Renner which causes him to lash out more abuse. He then thinks about how the girl who escaped was like the girl he is torturing. Staffan later senses someone behind him. Sebas enters the room and asks the corrupt official if he likes to beat people up. Confused as to why the butler is in the brothel, he demands why he is here, only to receive multiple heavy slaps across his face. In fear for his life, Staffan attempts to call for help, only to be answered with silence, as Sebas has already taken care of most of the people in the brothel. Staffan continues to demand why Sebas is doing this to him, only to have Sebas answer incredulously why he hasn't figured it out. The butler then proceeds to land a death kick into the fat man, leaving his corpse to collapse on the ground. Sebas walk away while calling Staffan unworthy of life. Climb and Brain find themselves in the storage section of the brothel, but strangely find nothing out of the ordinary. As Brain goes on ahead to explore, Climb stays behind to search the numerous crates. Curiously, they contain maid uniforms. Climb hears a sound behind from a large crate which turns out to be the hidden entrance. Two figures emerge: Succulent and Cocco Doll. Major Events * Sebas Tian, Brain Unglaus and Climb attack a brothel owned by Eight Fingers. * Sebas Tian kills Staffan Heivish. * Climb faces off against Succulent. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Sebas Tian * Climb * Brain Unglaus * Tuareninya Veyron (Flashback) * Gagaran (Flashback) * Staffan Heivish * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself (Flashback) * Succulent * Cocco Doll New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used * No abilities were used during this chapter. Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace June 2018 Issue. * Climb and Brain did not witness Sebas opening the door as they left to enter from another way. * Staffan didn't fantasize about beating Solution to death after mercilessly beating the slave girl. * Sebas doesn't say anything about breaking their legs and arms of those whom Staffan was trying to call and merely says they are either dead or unconsciousness. * Staffan did not try to bribe Sebas with money to let him live. Navigation pl:Rozdział 37 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters